


The Hug

by Ikol



Series: Thorki & Hiddlesworth Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thorki & Hiddlesworth drabbles, mini drabbles from tumblr, post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: Set after Avengers 4, Thor & Loki get the actual hug and a happy ending.





	The Hug

Thor violently grabs Loki, stares at him, and Loki is so struck by the raw emotions Thor displays…then Thor just crushes him in the tightest bear hug, and starts crying on his shoulder without shame, all stoicism shattered, and Loki cannot stop his tears anymore. He slowly wraps his arms around Thor, and buries his tears and sobs against Thor’s neck.

While all the Avengers and the Guardians and the whole Wakanda stand and watch. Then Drax says, "The pirate angel reunites with his love at last."

Then Rabbit says, "Uh, I think Thor just called him ‘brother."’

And Groot says, "I am Groot."

Then they all live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little dream! It starts with me missing the Thorki manhandling moments from the previous movies, and it led to this.


End file.
